


Logs (Larry Dogs)

by aclosetlarryshipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclosetlarryshipper/pseuds/aclosetlarryshipper
Summary: They are dogs. That is the entire story.





	Logs (Larry Dogs)

**Author's Note:**

> This has major character death I'M SORRY so read at your own risk. (It ends hopefully though so I think it's more bittersweet than sad.)  
> I also do not sugarcoat dog poop.

**DOGS**

Harry’s head snaps up from where he’s curled up taking a nap. He’d centered himself perfectly so that the rays of sun from the window hit the floor just right, but his nap must have gone longer than he’d planned.

His ears perk up in excitement when he hears the footsteps from outside the front door coming closer. He stands and wags his tail as quickly as his body will allow, sleepiness forgotten.

No time of day excites him more than this, except maybe breakfast and going on long walks.

The front door swings open and Harry dashes over to his human. She drops to her knees and takes his face in her hands. Harry licks her wrist, over the pulse point where she smells the least natural, then grins as she scratches at the shaggy hair under his collar.

“Hello my big baby! I missed you,” she coos in the voice she reserves just for him. She hugs him around the middle and Harry licks at her ear as she struggles to get her arms all the way around him.

There’s nobody he loves more in the whole entire world.

He trots after her as she wanders through the apartment, putting things away… kicking off her shoes… opening the fridge and tossing Harry a tasty treat… and then… just as he’d hoped…

SHE GRABS THE LEASH!!!

Harry’s tail is uncontrollable as he walks a few quick circles in excitement. His human pats his head as she connects the hook to his collar.

Harry’s impatient as she laces her walking shoes, whining and pawing at her knee because she’s so _slow!_

“You’re so impatient,” she says, but she smiles and gives him a belly rub before they’re out the door.

At the dog park, Harry greets a few of his old friends with a polite butt sniff. There’s Liam, the friendly Golden Retriever that always shares his toys and can run faster than everyone else Harry knows. There’s also Niall, the Chihuahua that doesn’t do much more than roll around on his back waiting for belly rubs.

But Zayn, the pretty German Shepherd that everyone adores, is nowhere to be found. Harry’s ears droop a bit when he realizes the gang’s broken up for the day, but they perk up just as quickly when he sees a squirrel zip across the grass in front of him.

He lurches forward and chases after it, happy to find that, only a moment later, there’s no resistance.

His leash drags behind him as he powers forward, mouth nipping at the squirrels tail in an attempt to get him to play. His human is using her stern voice as she chases after him, but he’s having too much fun to listen. Squirrels are his favorite!

His fun is cut short when the squirrel races up the tree, somewhere Harry could never follow.

Just as soon as the fun stops, he’s distracted by a sudden, shrill bark.

NEW FRIEND!!!

Harry’s tail wags as he approaches the smaller Dachshund, but he cowers in fear as he realizes how unwelcome he is.

The Dachshund has got his sharp teeth out and he’s pulling against the whole-body type of leash he has on, the kind that his owner says _bad dogs_ need in order to stay in line.

The Dachshund’s human has eyes as wide as Harry’s water bowl, but the little dog doesn’t stop barking and growling, his eyes locked on Harry. He’s got a few grey hairs around his eyebrows and mouth, but Harry gets the feeling that the little dog wouldn’t hesitate to bite him if he got the chance.

Harry whimpers and turns around, happy to run straight into his human’s leg. With Harry’s size, it isn’t very often other dogs have the courage to pick on him or bark at him, so he’s very, very afraid.

“Oh, buddy,” his human laughs as she pets over his shaking spine. “Are you afraid of that little dog? You could eat him for breakfast.”

Harry noses at her hand, now feeling very ashamed of himself. He should have barked back! What if the Dachshund was actually barking at his owner, rather than Harry? Harry’s failed his human! Harry deserves to go back to the pound, a place he has no good memories.

“Sorry about my dog Louis,” the Dachshund’s human apologizes as he and his dog approach them.

Louis still doesn’t seem happy to see Harry, but his barking has lessened to a displeased growl.

“If I saw a 200 pound St. Bernard heading straight for me, I’d probably bark too,” Harry’s human says.

It makes Louis’ human laugh. Harry sends his human a happy pant and they make brief eye contact. Harry loves his funny human more than anyone else in the entire world.

“Louis gets very protective when he feels threatened,” Louis’ human says, his expression nervous as he watches Louis approach Harry. “I’m Dillon.”

Louis stops just in front of Harry and stares up at him, his stance wide and strong. Harry forces himself to stare back even though he’s still shaking with fear. Hesitantly, he steps forward, relieved when Louis does the same. Harry sniffs his butt, then Louis sniffs his, and that’s when Harry realizes he wants to be friends with Louis forever.

“Lola,” Harry’s human answers.

Their humans sit together on a bench as Louis and Harry get to know each other, play fighting and rolling in the grass together and even, at one pint, nuzzling. Harry likes Louis very much. He’s so much fun to play with and his coat is the nicest tan color Harry’s ever seen. Even though he’s a little grey, Harry thinks Louis is prettier than Zayn.

Harry is very sad when Lola stands and grabs his leash. Harry tries to run away and hide, but she uses her stern voice and Harry realizes it’s useless to fight.

Louis is equally solemn beside him. Harry noses at his neck and Louis noses back.

But then Harry’s being pulled one way and Louis the other. Harry is strong and plants his feet, his neck swiveling so he can keep Louis in his sight for as long as possible, but Dillon is strong too.

The goodbye is much too quick. As Harry watches Louis go with a sad whimper, he wonders if he’ll ever see Louis again.

Harry is still glum when they get home. Lola doesn’t help, either. She’s on her phone and in the shower and in front of her mirror with her lipstick. Harry tries to play with her, rolling his tennis ball towards her feet, but she ignores him.

She puts on her spiky shoes. Then she’s out the door and Harry’s alone.

He flops to the floor in misery, preparing for a nap.

Later, he chews on the corner of the couch just for something fun to do.

~ 

Harry’s bad mood lasts well into the next day. Lola is very upset with him for chewing on the couch, so she ignores him all morning and only gives him one pet before she’s out the door.

She leaves the window closed so Harry can’t watch and bark at the people as they pass by on the street. The sun isn’t out, so he can’t find a warm spot of light to nap in. He can’t find the energy to play with any of his toys.

He’s very lonely and very sad. He hates when Lola is upset with him.

~ 

Harry is so HAPPY!!!

When Lola comes home, she gets down to his level and gives him scratches!

“Hey there bub,” she says. Her fingers are a little gentler than Harry is used to, but he likes them all the same. “Sorry for yelling last night.”

Harry nudges her shoulder with his nose, accepting the apology. He hopes she knows he’s sorry too. Sometimes he wishes they spoke the same language, but actions always mean more than words anyway.

“Do you want to go to the park?” she asks.

Harry’s ears perk up. PARK???

He wags his tail and she puts on the leash. Oh boy!

~ 

Louis and Dillon are standing at the edge of the park when Harry and Lola approach.

Dillon has his phone in his hand. He’s looking down at it with upset eyebrows that normally mean trouble, but as soon as he looks their way, his face lights up. Harry is very used to that expression. He gets that look from little kids and old ladies all the time.

But when Louis pulls against his leash to get to Harry sooner, Harry doesn’t think the look can compare. Louis is excited to play with him!

They roll around in the dirt before they do anything else, because it’s always better to do things while dirty. Their owners scold them, but they just prance away. Louis nips at his neck, so Harry nips back, and soon enough they’re rolling around in the dirt again while tangled together and pawing at each other.

Harry already loves him so much!

When Liam comes to join their fun, Harry is moody and resents whenever he and Louis touch. Louis is his new friend, not Liam’s!

To make matters worse, just as they’re beginning a game of Frisbee with Dillon, Harry realizes he has to poop. He sneaks away to the side as he does his business, but Liam tries to come over to see what he’s doing. How rude! But Louis, recognizing Harry’s distressed look, intercepts Liam and they entertain each other as Harry finishes.

Phew! Dodged that one. Louis is so polite and thoughtful. Harry nips his ear in thanks when he’s done.

But just as the day before, their visit is cut too short.

Harry whines and watches as Louis and Dillon leave. He didn’t even have time to give Louis a prolonged nuzzle to let him know how much he loves him.

~

Harry is SO EXCITED because Louis is here at his HOUSE!!!

Harry never dreamed of anything so spectacular ever happening even in his wildest dreams!

Even though Lola is his favorite human, Louis is his favorite dog. And anyway, she’s shut into her bedroom with Dillon. She rudely closed the door in both of their faces, so Harry is a little bit upset with her.

Not enough to hold it against her, though.

Harry shows Louis all of his favorite things to do in the apartment. He shows him where he hides his tennis ball, where Lola hides his treats, and the comfiest couch cushion. He lets Louis play with his favorite toy and doesn’t even complain.

And later, once their owners FINALLY make it out of the bedroom after many loud noises, Harry doesn’t even mind sharing his food with Louis.

He’s sad when Louis has to go home. Their owners give each other a kiss and then the door closes behind them. Harry’s tail droops.

It’s okay, though, because Lola curls up next to him on the couch and shares her popcorn with him after.

~

Louis comes over to visit SO OFTEN now. He practically LIVES here. He’s here almost as often as Harry!

Which is a relief, because things have shifted between Harry and Lola. She’s still excited to see him and gives him lots of attention, but she looks at Dillon, well… in a way she’s never looked at Harry.

It makes Harry sad because he knows she loves Dillon possibly more than she loves him.

Louis has been a great friend through it all, though. Louis likes to give Harry licks and attention when Harry pouts, but Harry can tell that Louis misses his human just as much as Harry misses his.

They cuddle up together on Harry’s dog bed and Louis lays his head on Harry’s paw. Harry thinks it’s something they both need. Louis needs him just as much as Harry needs Louis.

~

Soon enough, Louis and Dillon move into the apartment for good. It’s a big change, because now Harry’s owner is also Louis’ and Louis’ is also Harry’s. Louis initially puts up a bit of a stubborn fight and likes to tug on his leash whenever Lola walks him, but once they get home and Harry gives him the cold shoulder, he accepts the change. 

It’s hard for Harry too. Dillon is the newcomer, but he likes to act like he’s the boss of the house! He tells Harry to stop chewing on the couch whenever he’s being bad and he takes Harry to go to the bathroom some nights and actually gets huffy when Harry stops to smell the flowers. It’s new and an adjustment.

Most nights Louis stays with him on his big dog bed even though he has his own. It’s a little bit of a squeeze, but Harry doesn’t mind making himself smaller to fit better with Louis.

~

Before long, Harry, Louis, and their owners are like a team. Harry is happy to have the extra friends in his house. He’s never bored anymore because Louis is home with him, and now he has two owners to give him belly rubs as they watch Netflix on the couch.

Harry has never been more content. He thinks maybe Louis is to him what Dillon is to Lola.

He loves Louis so much. Every morning, he’s excited about the day to follow with Louis. He lets him eat some of his food when he’s feeling generous, even though he’s much bigger and he deserves more food. They spend all day playing and napping. Harry lets Louis think he wins their tussles even though Harry could crush Louis just by sitting on him.

Their owners take them to the beach and to the dog park and to the patio of fancy restaurants. Every day is full of adventure with Louis by his side.

~ 

Harry’s ears perk up. There’s a soft melody playing that he doesn’t quite recognize, so he’s going to figure out what’s going on!

He noses at Louis to wake him. Louis growls in his sleep and lifts his paw to scratch at his ear. He doesn’t wake, so Harry nips at his neck.

This time, Louis wakes up. He nips back and tries to roll them over, but Harry’s much too large to budge and too excited to play back. Louis lets out a gruff ruff as he stands on all fours.

Harry leads him over to the front door, to the place where the melody seems to be coming from. His nose is cold against the wood and he scratches at the door, hoping their owners will let them outside, but they never come. Louis whines and tries to make as much noise as Harry, but since he’s small he doesn’t compare to Harry’s big paws.

Eventually, they both give up. Harry flops down to the floor and Louis curls up against his belly. Louis yawns and stretches as he gets comfy, the cutest little dog that Harry has ever had the pleasure to look at. Harry nudges his paw to Louis’ cheek and wags his tail.

Harry listens to the melody with Louis, both of them curled up by the front door as they close their eyes to nap. The music is calming and makes Harry think of tennis balls and green grass. It’s a nice, sunny day at home.

~

In time, Louis’ fur gets greyer. Harry is the first one to notice Louis has trouble getting comfortable and settling down to sleep for the night. Their joint walks get shorter and they go on fewer trips to faraway places. Harry sleeps with a paw on Louis’ back to feel him breathing every night.

Louis puts on a brave face and continues to bark at the pesky ten year old that likes to doorbell ditch their apartment, but Harry can tell that his heart isn’t in it.

Louis is getting old. It scares Harry. He’s not much younger, but his bones don’t ache like Louis’ and he’s not sure how to deal with it.

One night, when their owners are fast asleep and Louis comes back from taking a drink at their water bowl, Harry gets very sad.

When Louis collapses beside him and whimpers, Harry snuggles in close to him. Their paws touch and Harry stares into Louis’ drooping eyes, whimpering himself.

Louis moves forward with difficulty, pressing their noses together. He licks at Harry’s cheek once.

~ 

In the morning, when neither Harry nor Louis get up to eat their breakfast, their owners let out sad sighs. Their eyes are caught on where Harry and Louis are still curled up on Harry’s dog bed.

“Should we take him to the vet after work?” Lola asks.

Dillon begins to cry. And even though Harry thinks Louis might need him more, he stands and nuzzles Dillon’s knees. Nobody deserves to be so sad.

Dillon drops down beside him and gives Harry a hug. Harry waits patiently and lets himself be an anchor. He’s very good at consoling others when sad, even if Harry lets out a little whimper of his own.

Before they leave, Dillon gives Louis a good belly rub. Harry’s tail droops when Louis hardly responds or stirs.

Once they have the house to themselves, Harry returns to his spot by Louis’ side. Louis’ breathing is slow and even, but Harry puts his paw on Louis’ side just to feel that he’s still there. Louis presses his dry nose to Harry’s shoulder in response, and Harry wants to cry because he knows something terrible and final is fast approaching, but he holds it together for Louis.

With even more difficulty than the night before, Louis licks him. When he pulls away and rests his head back onto Harry’s arm, Harry’s gaze is stuck to the grey of Louis’ face, to the way his hair doesn’t come in smoothly anymore. Their eyes finally meet and Harry knows it’s goodbye. Harry isn’t ready. Harry needs Louis by his side forever, loves him so much, more than anyone else he’s ever met. He doesn’t want him to go. They didn’t get enough time together.

But Harry’s pleading doesn’t work. Louis’ eyes slip shut, slow and peaceful, but Harry desperately paws at his side. Soon enough, Harry’s paw remains stationary, Louis’ even breathing nothing more than a memory.

Harry lets out the most pathetic and sad cry he’s ever had. He refuses to move, licks at Louis’ face a few times as though he can bring him back, but nothing works. Louis is gone and Harry is so, so sad and refuses to move from his spot.

It’s where their owners find him.

After Dillon picks Louis up and takes him away, Harry is left alone in an apartment that feels much too big. He stands alone and cries in the dark, wishing that he could have come with the the three of them, that maybe his owners could have thought about his feelings. He lost Louis, too!

He’s always been the one to make others feel better, but now that he’s the sad one, sadder than he’s ever, ever been, nobody is here to give him hugs and pats. And even though he’s never been an expert on sadness, he doesn’t feel like he’ll ever be the same happy dog again.

~

Losing Louis is the hardest thing Harry has ever had to go through. Even though he _does_ keep a brave face for his owners and eats when he has to and gives kisses when it seems right, nothing feels the same. There are pieces of Louis everywhere in the apartment; from the corner where his favorite toy stands collecting dust because nobody wants to move it, to his collar that their owners keep in their bedroom as a way to remember him, and even to the empty space beside Harry as he sleeps.

The ghost of Louis keeps Harry company during the lonely days and the dismal nights. He can’t come back from his grief and he suddenly feels older than he ever has, bones more brittle and stomach too sensitive and heart twice as heavy.

His owners notice.

“He’s in pain,” Dillon says.

Harry whimpers in agreement.

~ 

The pain becomes unbearable shortly after.

Harry knows it’s coming before his owners do. He does his rounds of the apartment before they come back from work to take him away, remembering all of the happy times he’s had there, most of them with Louis. He wheezes at the memory of Louis knocking over his owner’s favorite clay decoration and shattering it to pieces, and especially at the memory of Louis whimpering and hiding behind the couch when she got home.

He remembers all of the fun times on the couch, all of the times he wrestled with Louis and all of the Netflix and popcorn he stole with his owner. He remembers all of the naps with Louis nuzzled up against his shaggy fur, keeping him warm in the winter months.

To keep everyone's spirits up, he tries to be as perky as possible on the walk from the apartment to the car, though he's very aware of the ground beneath his paws.

Lola cries and holds his paw on the drive there. Harry feels very loved and appreciated and very guilty. He hadn’t meant to make anyone sad.

At the vet, he recognizes all of the miserable and pitying expressions. He tries to look happy and be a good dog as people pet him gently and avoid looking straight into his eyes.

And then he’s in the room where it’s going to happen, and Harry realizes that this is probably it. He’s not that scared, but he does whimper a bit at the thought. He’s not as strong as he likes to pretend for Lola.

And before the vet comes into the room, Harry is showered with attention. Lola is still very sad and cries, but she holds his paw and scratches below his collar, the place where she knows he likes to be pet the most, even all these years later.

Dillon holds his other paw, and it’s something Harry didn’t expect to make him feel so happy. Dillon is his last true link to his best friend, and having him beside him is almost like Louis is beside him.

He tries to imagine what Louis would do in this situation, but then he remembers that Louis has been in this situation before, and that Harry had held him close as he passed.

Harry whimpers. If Louis were here, it would make it a lot easier for him.

When the vet enters, Harry doesn’t want to see. He closes his eyes and dreams about meeting Louis in the future, meeting Louis _again_ , as his owners rub circles into his skin.

It doesn’t feel as sad as it should.

~


End file.
